


The Consequences of Love

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy gets in a car crash and thinks on her Relationship with Tony and Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consequences of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is because of the banner I made and it also on my Tumblr account, AgentPhilippaCoulson, as well, if your seen it on there, along with other banners.
> 
> This is my first Marvel one-short.
> 
> This was only meant to be one paragraph to explain what was happening and it ended up as a one-shot, my brain can write a short story but can’t figure out what missing from the banner typical.
> 
> http://fav.me/d5rsjke what the banner looks like.

 

As Darcy laid her head against the air bag after the crashed, she thought back to when she was just leaving Tony and Steve, to meet up with girls for their weekly girl night that she had with Pepper, Jane, Natasha, Maria and Betty. She had told them both that she would fine and not to wait up for her as girl night usually meant not getting in to after 2 in the morning. Sometime when she got back Tony was still up with grin on his face and handed her a bottle of water before leading her back their, Steve, Tony and Darcy, bedroom. 

As she was just leaving the lab, both of them told her to either let one of the SHIELD agents or Happy to drive her to bar. Darcy had told them to stop over reacting she had done the trip weekly for months now. She gave a wave and left them to their bickering that loved to do after missions.

It wasn’t till Darcy was driving she noticed something was wrong, a big black van had been following her from the beginning, as she went to turn down a road, the van drove as fast as it could in to her side, causing the car to roll once. She faintly make out the sign on the side of van said H.A.M.M.E.R and then relied that they we’re trying to kill her or least something like that, so it cause Tony pain.

Darcy knew that having a relationship with two superheroes, who’s enemies would do anything to cause them pain, would have consequences but she didn’t care she loved them both and they were her boys and no matter what they said about it and blaming themselves, she wasn’t going to leave because they need her more than they relied.

Darcy could see faint blue lights in the distance before closing her eyes. When she came around for the first time after the crash, she could hear a few beeping machines and something were in both of her hands. Opening her eyes Darcy could see that Steve was resting his head on the bed asleep, with his blond hair sticking to his forehead, both of his hands holding her left hand.

Turning her head to the right Darcy looked over at Tony who was as far away as possible from her while still being able to hold her hand. He was lying over both arm of the chair looking rather uncomfortable, she could see that his hair was messy and skin was still dirty from the playing in the lab with his robots and fighting bad guys.

It was then she noticed that neither had changed their clothes. Steve was still in his Captain America custom, while Tony was in his jeans and Black Sabbath t-shirt and Darcy could a twinkling of metal that sun was bouncing off metal case that suit fold into. She knew then that it JARVIS was who must likely told them what happen, Tony had put the AI as an app on her phone without her known, the fight that had caused when she did find out nearly got Tony shocked had it not been for Steve.

Darcy moved her right hand slightly trying to make sure she didn’t wake Tony as she felt her arm start too tingly. After getting rid of the tingly feeling she felt, Darcy could feel something rubbing the top of her right hand. Looking at Tony who was now sitting up in the chair looked at her with worried eyes.

‘’I am fine, a little sore, so stop looking so worried’’ Darcy told him in a soft voice so not to wake Steve.

‘’Your here because of me, I think I’m allowed to be worried’’ Tony told her, moving closer to the bed while keeping hold of her hand.

Deciding not argue with Tony, she moved over slightly hospital bed while making sure not to wake Steve, it wasn’t often that they got to Steve asleep during the day so being quiet and moving slowing would keep him sleep. Once on the bed, Tony turned on to his side and moved his hand so that their fingers were intertwined together just before her chest, while Tony placed his left arm behind her neck and pulled her into his embrace and placed his head in-between her head and shoulder.

Darcy closed her eyes and smiled as she felt the arc-reactor against her back, at least he would comfortable now as well and would soon fall back to sleep soon as well. Hopefully when she woke up again she would be able to go back home and snuggle with both her boys in their big comfortable pillow filled now but she was content with just having them near her as she drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any spelling/grammar mistake then let know so I can change them and make the story better. Also let me know what you think of the story.


End file.
